


Supercorp Has Risen

by Pchest2001



Category: Arrowverse - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: 500 words, Drabble, F/F, Reveal, Saving the Multiverse, Self Prompt, Supercorp endgame, first date proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:14:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21534286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pchest2001/pseuds/Pchest2001
Summary: its not over until its over
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Supercorp Has Risen

**Author's Note:**

> taken from two wonderful videos posted by @ThemysciraBound on twitter of the Arrowverse cast filming the crossover. I was bored right??

It was now all or nothing the team of superhero’s had fought endlessly for days across multiverses and had lost many people along the way all hope seemed lost until now, they had the Anti -monitor trapped on Earth 38 he was now cornered in an abandoned warehouse. It had been decided They were going to combine all their powers into one final attempt. Barry was leading the charge as they all pushed forward; forward for what might be there final battle, the battle to save the remaining Earths, one woman did not want to let go; one woman had finally come to the realisation she was in love with her best friend. It was now or never.

  
“Kara after this crisis is over will you go on a date with me?” Lena blurts over the coms as both Hope and Brainy give her a look of surprise, then look at each other and smile.

  
“at last” they both chirp in unison only to be met with a raised eyebrow from Lena.

  
Kara was now frozen to the spot as she watches the rest of her team run off, but Clark had picked up Lena’s questions and had slowed down. Smiling internally at the shock on Kara’s face and the awkwardness of her response. everyone knew these two where meant to be together.

  
“golly ----ermm” Kara said swallowing thickly -why now? - She thought to herself what if she did not survive.

  
“Kara come on we need to save this Earth first” Clark chided as they both set off to save everyone else, they loved. Skipping with excitement as Kara answered that all important question.

  
“yes, Lena I will” Kara blushed as she caught up with Clark.

  
No sooner had those words left Kara’s lips then a beam on pure concentrated energy came from the sky hitting the warehouse turning it and the Anti- monitor into dust. That was Lena Luthor saving the woman she loved. Lena was not a villain.  
Against all the odds a Luthor had in the end risen above her name and saved the world as Lilian had predicted and worked with a super.

  
“hey guys so that was Lena Luthor that saved us, right?? She came through in the end” Kate says smiling back at the superhero’s as they walk back to base.

  
“yep and guess what?... Kara and Lena are now finally going on a date” Clarke blurts out.

  
“so, Alex that’s both Danvers sisters now…. I ship that” Sara bursts out laughing

  
“Supercop has risen at last” Alex answered with a grin rubbing her neck.

  
Kara could not help but laugh at her goofball of a sister as she whispered into her coms to the woman that had just saved her in every way, the woman that she had always believed in, the women that was not a Luthor after all, the woman that would one day be a Danvers and part of the house of El.

  
“thank you Lena---so is tonight ok?”


End file.
